The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Hop, botanically known as Humulus lupulus L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Furano 1501U Go’. ‘Furano 1501U Go’ is a selection from a controlled cross of the proprietary hop female parent ‘Furano Beauty’ and the proprietary male parent ‘070373’.
The proprietary female hop line ‘Furano Beauty’ and the proprietary male hop line ‘070373’ were cross-pollinated in 2012 in Kamifurano-cho, Sorachi-gun, Hokkaido, Japan and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in March of 2015 in Kamifurano-cho, Sorachi-gun, Hokkaido, Japan and named ‘Furano 1501U Go’. In 2015, ‘Furano 1501U Go’ was first vegetatively propagated in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan via vegetative cuttings. ‘Furano 1501U Go’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan.